thefairlyoddparentsohyeahcartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Too Many Timmys!
Too Many Timmys! is the second episode of the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts. Characters Introduced The Timmy clones Kids from the burning bus (mentioned) Characters Reappearing Timmy Turner Cosmo Wanda Vicky the Babysitter Mr. Turner (face not showing) Mrs. Turner (face not showing) Plot Having been left alone with a demanding, "injured" Vicky babysitting him and using him as a servant, Timmy wishes up a bunch of clones to do his chores for him, but chaos ensues when they scare Vicky out of her mind! Synopsis It is Saturday, and Timmy is ecstatic about not having to go to school or do any chores today. Unfortunately, his parents want to take him to the plunger festival. Timmy said that he would rather stay home, prompting his parents to call Vicky. Within seconds, Vicky was at their doorstep. She wanted triple rates for working on Saturday, as well for Timmy to help her because she supposedly had a bad back, due to "rescuing a bus full of children". Timmy's parents bought the lie, and Timmy is stuck caring for Vicky, who is lazing around the house while Timmy does all the chores and serves her. In his room, Cosmo and Wanda are playing cards as goldfish ("go fish"), when Timmy comes in with a jester's cap on. He had been reduced to entertainment for Vicky. He decides to wish up a bunch of clones of himself so that they could take care of Vicky's many needs for him. Cosmo and Wanda make an amount of clones equal to Timmy's weight, forty seven and a half. Timmy tells his clones to "CHARGE!" and they all rush out of the room, including the pint sized half Timmy. The clones quickly overwhelm Vicky, who orders one to do something, only to spot another Timmy doing something entirely different and flipping out. Eventually, Vicky starts to lose her mind. Cosmo and Wanda warn Timmy that if Vicky finds out there are more than one Timmy, she could find out about Cosmo and Wanda and they would disappear forever. Timmy can't simply wish away the clones yet, he has to gather them all in one room first. Cosmo and Wanda dress up as rodeo cowboys and set out to wrangle up the Timmy clones. Vicky decides to sleep in Mrs. Turner's room, but four Timmy's show up and sing a musical number, causing her to run away screaming, believing that she was sick. Cosmo turns into a helicopter and scoops up the remaining Timmys. With them all gathered in the same room, Timmy is able to wish his clones away. He finds Vicky in the closet, shaking and comforting herself, "There is only one Timmy" she says to herself over and over. Timmy suprises her, causing her to scream. He takes Vicky over to his mom's bed, where Vicky tells him that he has a lot of chores to do. Timmy uses his mom's vanity mirror to create the illusion of more clones of himself, causing Vicky to scream and faint. External links *"Oh Yeah! Cartoons: The Fairly OddParents! / Too Many Timmys! / The Fairy Flu" at TV.com Category:Shorts